Un rêve inattendu!
by Utahime DeiDei
Summary: Eren se tue à effectuer les tâches donné par son caporal...mais qu'est ce qui se passe si celui-ci s'endort subitement durant l'une d'elle?


Eren n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop. Il était poussé à bout avec ce caporal! Et dire qu'il n'était qu'une recrue...une recrue qui avait la capacité (très inhabituelle, MDR) de se changer en titan, mais quand même! Il voulait sa mort ou quoi?

-Hey, petit merdeux, qui t'a dit de faire une pause?

-(Oh noooon! Glups!) Mais caporal, ça fait plus de 2 heures que j'essayes d'essuyer la _même tache!_

Et oui! Ce jeune homme capable de se transformer en titan n'était utilisé que pour faire le ménage. Bon, c'est vrai, le caporal avait une magnifique vue sur le joli petit derrière de Eren, tellement il se penchait souvent, mais bon, il restait évident que d'utiliser sa "force titanesque" pour faire le ménage, c'était un peu ridicule...

-Arrête de te plaindre, idiot. J'te rappelle que c'est à cause de ton incompétence qu'on est obligé de rester ici. Je t'avais dit que t'allais pas quitter cette pièce tant que cette sale tache reste. Alors frotte plus fort!

-Raaaaaah...

-Tu te plains encore?

-Ehhhh, non, pas du touuut! (J'veux pas de coup de pied dans le ventre!)

-Tch. Remets toi au travail.

Puis Eren, dans un grognement inaudible, continua sa tâche...(ou je devrais plutôt dire sa _tache! _MDRRRR) Il continua de frotter jusqu'à ne plus sentir ses bras, puis constata avec joie que la tache venait de disparaître!

-Caporal! J'ai fini! La tache a enfin disparue!

Eren ouvrit ses yeux de surprise: son caporal s'était endormi...sur son dos! Et Eren ne l'avait même pas remarqué! Mais quel idiot!

Eren mit une main devant sa bouche pour na pas faire de bruit. Puis, il prit délicatement son caporal par les épaules et le leva doucement. Il se rendit compte qu'il était assez léger...a moins que ce soit lui qui soit anormal. Bien sûr, la question ne se posait pas: il ÉTAIT anormal. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de vivre sa vie pleinement, et de se développer de jour en jour. C'était vrai: à présent, les muscles de son corps étaient bien plus gros que lorsqu'il venait d'intégrer le bataillon. Lorsque les bataillons d'explorations traversaient la ville, il remarquait souvent les jeunes filles bayer d'admiration devant lui, avec leur grands yeux de merlans fris. Cela ne faisait qu'agacer en partie Mikasa et...Rivaille. En effet, son caporal était agacé que son brun (À LUIIIIIII MDR MIIIINE) soit tant remarqué par ses femelles de pacotille...Tch. Il avait plusieurs fois donné une tape sur la tête de ce petit merdeux pour se défouler. Il ne pouvait pas frapper plus fort en public...dommage...il l'aurait bien fait tomber de son cheval plusieurs fois! Bref, revenons à la situation principale: un idiot suicidaire nommé Eren avec un fou furieux de caporal nommé Rivaille dans les bras, endormi. Pas trop mal, non? Mais bon...ça aurait tété passif si Eren, se levant, fatigué de son travail, portant le caporal jusque dans sa chambre, l'entende gémir doucement dans ses bras...

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, puis les baissa pour regarder si son caporal allait bien...il remarqua un caporal, aux anges, rouge comme une tomate de ses joues jusqu'au oreille, murmurant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, tremblant de...plaisir?

Qu...quoi?! Son caporal était en train de...faire un rêve érotique! ET DANS SES BRAS, EN PLUS!

-Ah...Eren, arrête de trembler...je ne te ferais pas de maaaaaaaaal...

HEIIIIN?! est ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Son nom? Ne pas trembler? Pas faire de mal? Il rêvait ou bien...son caporal était bien gentiment en train de fantasmer sur lui?

Eren, tout gêné, ne put s'empêcher de porter son regard curieux vers la petite bosse qui s'était formée sous le pantalon (sous le caleçon aussi, d'ailleurs...MDRR) de son caporal...Avec un petit cri étouffé, il certifia sa déduction: Ouii! Son caporal était en train de faire un rêve érotique, et sur lui, en plus! Comment réagir? fut la première pensée de Eren. Puis, il se dit que la meilleure chose serait de poser Rivaille sur son lit, ce qu'il fit doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Mission accomplie! Ou presque...

-Ngh...Eren...qu'est ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?

-(ARGH!)...eh ben...vous vous étiez endormis dans la pièce que je lavait, caporal. Alors je vous ai porté jusqu'ici...

-...Ah?

-Euh...(glup)...oui...

Rivaille réfléchit à toute vitesse. le merdeux venait de lui dire que c'était lui qui l'avait transporté ici...Horreur! Avec le rêve qu'il venait de faire...et s'il l'avait...entendu gémir? Ou pire, carrément parlé dans son sommeil! Non, il devait mettre ça ua clair...tout de suite...ou bien...passer à l'action?

Rivaille eut une idée brillante...puis, rusé, il fronça le nez...

-Eren, tu t'es pas lavé ce matin?

-Ben...:rougis:...c'est vous qui m'avez réveillé et donc...j'ai pas eu le temps...caporal.

-Tch! C'est ce que j'avais deviné! Eh bien, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le faire maintenant, hein?

Rivaille lui lança un regard assassin. Puis Eren, trop gêné pour être vrai, se dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain et...crocheta la porte derrière lui. Pff! Quelle manque de générosité...pensa Rivaille. Puis, il s'affala sur son lit et sourit d'un sourire plus que pervers...

-20 MINUTES PLUS TARD-

-Hey! ;cogne à la porte: Eren! Tu te grouilles de sortir ou j'le fait moi-même, princesse!

-Euh...o-oui caporal!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rivaille avait devant lui un Eren dégoulinant, serviette autour de la taille tout rouge, et les yeux cherchant désespérément à éviter le regard de braise de son caporal. Qu'est ce qu'il était...damné beau! Puis, Rivaille, ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation, plaqua son brun sur le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et dansèrent dans un balai endiablé, balai malheureusement interrompu pour éviter la suffocation (quelle belle façon de mourir...hehehe!).

POV Rivaille

Rivaille sourit. Il allait passer la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie.

POV Eren

Eren sourit, mais du petit sourire gêné qui lui était propre...il en était sûr: Il allait avoir mal au cul, demain matin...et peut-être même tous les autres matins de la semaine...GLUPS!


End file.
